


Hunger

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian had only just gotten to Barry and Dan’s place ten minutes ago. Barry had toed off his shoes at the door, shrugged off his jacket, hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and by the time he had turned back around he had Brian surging at him, catching him in a heated kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrin/gifts).



> This was written for Princess-Egoraptor as the second place prize in my Fic Giveaway on my Tumblr.

Brian’s hands are cold, and just a little rough, as he spreads Barry’s thighs apart. Barry props himself up on his elbows on his bed, glancing down at Brian where he’s lying in the gap between Barry’s open legs. Barry can feel himself flushing already, a heat rising to his cheeks. He always feels mildly embarrassed to have all of Brian’s attention focused on him, the intensity and fire in Brian’s eyes is usually enough to make Barry squirm. 

“Jesus, you’re pretty eager,” Barry says. 

Brian had only just gotten to Barry and Dan’s place ten minutes ago. Barry had toed off his shoes at the door, shrugged off his jacket, hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and by the time he had turned back around he had Brian surging at him, catching him in a heated kiss. Barry had no complaints as they had kissed and Brian had lead them to Barry’s bedroom, pressing Barry down firmly into the bed and kissing him until they were both breathless; and then he had stripped Barry of clothes, moving with quick sure hands. That left them here, to this moment, where Brian was now nudging Barry’s thighs apart. 

Brian smooths a hand up Barry’s pale thigh, his mouth following the path his fingertips had taken. Barry shivers, his eyes fluttering already. He’s undeniably half-hard, his cock twitching to life the moment Brian had kissed him.

“Well yeah,” Brian says, and Barry had almost forgotten that he had been waiting for Brian to respond, “I missed you.” 

“Aw, you did?” Barry asks, giving Brian a sweet smile. Brian had only arrived back from Oregon with Dan the night before and today was the first day he and Brian had actually seen each other since Brian had left nearly two weeks ago. 

Brian kisses Barry’s thigh again, “Oh yeah, you know how many nights I laid there awake thinking about your sweet little ass? Mentally going through everything I wanted to do to you?” 

Barry gasps, but he wants to snort because Brian had been romantic for exactly five seconds before his lust took over, but Barry is used to that now. He wasn’t at first; growing embarrassed and flustered at the filthy shit Brian would say to him in bed or when he was trying to flirt. Barry is more accustomed to it now. He knows how to roll with Brian’s little games. 

“Oh yeah?” Barry asks, giving a flirty little lilt to his voice, “Like what?”

Brian’s eyes flash with a hunger, a deep burning need and Barry’s stomach rolls. 

“Like me holding you open and eating your pink little ass out until you can’t see straight and all you can say is my goddamn name.” 

Barry groans, he can’t help it. Brian knows his weaknesses, seems to remember every little thing Barry’s ever liked or mentioned wanting to try and he uses it when Barry least expects it, ramping their sex life up further than Barry’s ever experienced before. 

Brian grins at Barry’s reaction. “You want that, B?” 

Barry nods, his mouth dry, “Y-Yeah, I do.” 

Brian leans his head down and licks a damp stripe across Barry’s thigh, tracing lazy patterns with the tip of his tongue, moving slowly and deliberately and absolutely driving Barry insane. Brian grins and glances up at Barry. 

“You gotta tell me better than that, baby.”

Barry swallows thickly, but he’s so aroused, wants Brian to focus on that throbbing area between his legs that he barely registers shame as he says, “P-Please, Brian, eat me out, daddy, please.” 

Barry’s got a few sexual tricks up his own sleeve and dropping the ‘Daddy’ nickname is definitely one of them. He can practically see the switch flip inside of Brian; and then Brian is grabbing at Barry’s thighs, gripping firmly as he tugs Barry closer, making Barry fall back down against the soft mattress. Brian keeps tugging at him until the backs of his thighs nudge against Brian’s shoulders and Barry gets the hint. Carefully he hooks his legs over Brian’s shoulders, the position leaving him open and vulnerable. 

By now Barry’s cock is fully hard, bobbing up against his stomach, but he doesn’t touch himself, not yet. Barry lets his hands slide across the sheets of his bed, breathing deep and anticipating that first sweet touch from Brian. The older man is still teasing at Barry’s thighs, kissing, lips wet and stubble scratching against Barry’s sensitive skin as the kisses morph into bites, alternating between soft and gentle and a little rougher; Barry’s skin is caught between Brian’s teeth as he sucks there, promising to leave a cascade of bruises against Barry’s flesh. 

“Brian,” Barry says, almost breathless. Truth be told he missed Brian as much as the other man missed him, and there was more than one night where Barry got off the phone with Brian only to jerk off to thoughts of Brian crawling on top of him, covering Barry’s body with his own and taking him, rough, hard and desperate. 

It seems Brian was waiting for Barry to prompt him because as soon as his name leaves Barry’s lips, Brian is moving, ducking his head down to Barry’s asshole. Brian’s hands planting on either side of Barry’s ass and without preamble he spreads Barry open. 

“Mmm, I definitely missed _this_ ,” Brian says, voice low with arousal but undoubtedly amused by the light moan he earns from Barry. 

Brian dips in close and then Barry gasps because Brian’s tongue is there, licking a stripe up from the crack of Barry’s ass, over his asshole, the sensitive skin of his taint, not stopping until the tip of his tongue brushes Barry’s balls. 

“Oh, Barry,” Brian says, smacking his lips wet and loud, “You taste better than I remember.” 

“Fuck,” Barry whimpers, so turned on by how dirty Brian can get. How he always has the exact words or phrase to take Barry apart. One of Barry’s hands fist in the sheet of the bed, clenching as Brian ducks down again and repeats the same action, his tongue traveling that same path. Brian doesn’t stop that second time either. He does it again, and again, the flat of his tongue teasing so many sensitive areas but the movement is so fast, leaving Barry far too soon. 

When Barry starts to squirm is when Brian finally shifts. His thumbs hold Barry’s ass open and then Brian leans in and he points his tongue, lets it begin to trace the rim of Barry’s asshole. Barry moans, loud in the quiet of his bedroom, thankful that Dan has decided to spend the afternoon catching up with Suzy and Arin. Brian is moving torturously slow, circling the quivering muscle and making Barry twitch and gasp. Barry wants to press down against Brian’s mouth, but he can’t move, can’t rock his hips, because Brian’s got him spread wide and open over his shoulders. 

Brian pulls back and Barry whines in disappointment, embarrassed by the sound. Brian is smirking, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I forgot how much you love it when I eat you out. You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?” 

Barry nods, his whole body growing hot, “Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” Brian asks, one of his thumbs taking the place of his tongue and rubbing slow circles against Barry’s hole, driving him fucking crazy with how good it feels. 

“Yes, daddy, I love when you eat my ass.” 

“There’s my good boy. Daddy knew you had it in you.” 

Brian nudges the pad of his thumb against Barry’s opening, not pushing inside but giving the pressure of it, the tease of having something inside of him. Barry groans. 

“Should daddy get back between those legs of yours and lick you again? You think you deserve that?” 

Barry nods near frantically against the pillow under his head, “ _Please_ ,” Barry asks, not caring that he’s already beginning to sound desperate and he and Brian had only just started. 

Brian listens and he’s back down between Barry’s spread cheeks, the flat of his tongue licking long wide strokes over Barry’s asshole. Barry almost feels dizzy from how good it feels. Brian always makes him feel so fucking good, better than he ever has in his entire life. Barry hadn’t realized how simple and plain his sex-life had been until he started having sex with Brian. The older man had opened him up to a whole world of sexual adventures that Barry hadn’t even considered, let alone knew existed at all. 

Brian spreads him a little wider, exposing him and Barry is tingling from the cold air of the room hitting him where he’s wet from Brian’s mouth. Then Barry hears the slick sound of Brian spitting before he feels the wetness spread over his hole. He trembles, Brian making him so wet between his legs. Brian spits again before he’s back at it, tracing over Barry’s asshole a little faster than before. 

“Oh my God,” Barry says, his hand slipping to the back of Brian’s head, cupping the short hair there, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp. Brian hums in response, the vibrations leaving Brian and seeping directly into Barry’s skin, making him moan. Brian shifts again, goes back to the flat of his tongue lapping insistently over Barry’s hole. The constant, slick pressure passing over him endlessly, again and again, making him twitch and arch. Barry so badly wants to press down onto Brian’s mouth and grind there, get that pressure as much as he desires. 

Barry is so turned on, sweating as his body warms from pleasure. Brian points his tongue suddenly and then, Barry can feel Brian’s tongue nudging against his hole, the tip starting to push inside just a little, a hot wet tease. Barry cries out, his thighs shaking, threatening to squeeze at Brian’s head because it feels that good. 

Barry keeps his fingers fisted in the sheets, tangled in Brian’s hair because if he doesn’t keep his hands busy, he’ll touch himself, and he doesn’t want to detract from the beautiful pleasure of Brian’s mouth urgent and insistent against his asshole. Barry also doesn’t want to come, not quite yet; and with the way his cock is lying flushed and hard, dripping pre-come in thick clear droplets that roll down the head of his cock, smearing against the skin of his stomach, he knows it would be short work to bring himself over the edge. 

Brian’s hands spread Barry a little wider and Barry can feel his hole twitching, feeling so slick and wet. He’s a little embarrassed to be so open for Brian, to have Brian’s attention focused on Barry’s opening. Brian pulls back and then his mouth is gone for a moment, long enough that Barry lifts his head to see _why_ Brian has stopped giving him this beautiful hot pleasure. Brian’s eyes dart up to lock with Barry, and he watches with wide eyes as Brian leans in and presses a kiss to Barry’s hole. 

“ _Brian_ ,” Barry whines, so embarrassed but turned on. How did Brian always wreck him so effectively? Barry feels a cool breath tickle over his entrance, he can feel himself twitching, and a groan rises through him. Barry covers his face with his hands, so hard and overwhelmed with Brian’s attention. He’s sure if he could see Brian right now that the older man would be smirking, smiling with a wet mouth, and red lips. 

“I can’t help it,” Brian says, his thumb passing over Barry’s entrance in a wide sweep, “Your little hole is perfect.” Brian repeats the motion and Barry shivers, his whole body aching with need. His fingers twitch desperate to stroke himself. 

“Daddy,” Barry whines, his voice choked and tight. 

“Hmm?” Brian says, his thumb tracing the rim of Barry’s asshole, slow, circling, making sparks of pleasure shoot up Barry’s spine. 

“Can I…Can I touch myself?” 

There’s a kiss to Barry’s thigh, light and sweet. 

“Yeah, baby, you can. You’ve been doing so well.” 

Barry nods near frantic against the pillow under his head. He reaches out and curls fingers around his cock, so hot and hard in his hand. Barry strokes himself once fully, thumbing at the head of his dick, the thick drops of pre-come collecting against his skin. Barry moans, pleasure washing through him as he finally relieves the ache in his cock. 

Then, Brian is back between his spread ass and his tongue is pressing urgently into Barry’s hole. Barry cries out, loud, his hips rocking down towards Brian’s mouth. He squeezes at his cock. Shivering and going out of his mind as Brian’s tongue _finally_ breaches his hole and is tracing the muscle inside, making Barry’s whole body feel like it’s on fire. 

“D-Daddy,” Barry moans in a near sob. All his shame has practically evaporated at this point, his body reduced to the feeling of Brian’s mouth and the sloppy movements of his own hand stroking his cock, “Oh my God.” 

Brian lives for this shit, for moments exactly like this where he can make Barry start to fall apart, the foundation crumbling. One of the first times they had fucked. Barry had been on his knees, staring down Brian’s impressive cock and Brian had run his fingers through Barry’s hair, tugging lightly; and then the word has slipped from Barry’s lips as if it had always been there, waiting for the right moment to come out. “Ah, daddy.” 

That night Brian’s eyes had ignited with a fire that never dimmed, it still hasn’t. He smiled and cupped Barry’s jaw, smoothing a thumb over the corner of Barry’s mouth and said “I always knew you were a dirty boy, that you were hiding some needy, little part of yourself under that sweet innocence. You were just waiting for the right person to bring it out, you were waiting for _me_.” 

Maybe that was true. None of Barry’s sexual escapades have ever been quite like his handful of months of dating Brian. Barry feels safe letting go, letting every little whim or desire slice through him like a hot knife. Brian will handle him exactly the way Barry needs him to. 

Brian’s mouth pulls back a little and Barry nearly groans his displeasure, but then Brian’s mouth closes at his ass and then Brian is _sucking_ at his hole, this wet and beautiful pressure that soars through Barry, making his toes curl, heels digging into Brian’s back as a moan rips through him. He can’t stop, not his hand flying furiously over his cock, or his thighs from clutching at Brian’s head, or the way his body draws up, arching off the bed. 

Brian doesn’t stop, he keeps sucking at Barry and then it’s all too much and Barry can’t, he can’t last any longer. 

His cock twitches in his hand as his orgasm rips through him. Brian licks and sucks at his ass as he comes. Barry shoots thick white ropes over his own fingers and his stomach and chest. Once he comes down he feels wrung out, boneless. He slumps back against the mattress panting harshly, red all over and sensitive. He groans lightly as Brian finally relents, pulling away from Barry’s asshole. 

Brian kisses at Barry’s thighs as he lowers them from his shoulders, rubbing at the strained muscles with firm hands. That’s the other part of this whole thing. Barry knows that even if Brian takes him apart, he can trust that Brian will put him back together. That he always will. 

Barry is still trying to catch his breath as Brian crawls up the bed, hovering over his stained body. Brian plants hands on either side of Barry’s head, smiling down at him with a red mouth, swollen lips; and Barry moans weakly at the sight of Brian, his hair disheveled from Barry’s hands, mouth plush from Barry’s ass. 

“God, Brian,” Barry says and he reaches up, smooths down the mussed strands of Brian’s hair, his arms looping around Brian’s shoulders, holding on loosely. 

“Yeah?” Brian asks. He leans in and presses a kiss to Barry’s mouth, sweet and a little chaste, far more innocent than his mouth had been all night, “You enjoyed that, B?” 

“Fuck,” Barry says, and his hands are skating down Brian’s body, still fully clothed. He fumbles at the button of Brian’s pants, but then Brian’s hands are covering his own, stilling the movement. Barry looks up in surprise, eyebrows raised, “Don’t you want me to?” He can tell that Brian is hard, can see the erection straining against his jeans. 

Brian’s noses at Barry’s ear, “I wanted to focus on you. That’s all. I wanted you to get off. You can worry about me later.” 

Barry smiles, kisses Brian again, tasting salt and sweat and Brian underneath it all. Brian leans back and tugs off his shirt, using it to wipe at the come smeared across Barry’s stomach before he tosses it off to the side of the room. Then Brian is settling down next to Barry, fingertips tracing lazy patterns against his chest. 

They stay there together like that, sharing soft kisses, gentle touches, warm and completely happy.


End file.
